


Sick Day

by once-upon-a-fanfic (Kaatee)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, More Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, big ricos gave cecil food poisoning, carlos has a lot of corny nicknames for cecil, carlos takes care of him though, cecil is sick, hurt/comfort?, much fluff, poor baby cecil, some of my headcannons, theyre cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatee/pseuds/once-upon-a-fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has food poisoning. Carlos takes care of him and loves him even though he's a mess. Thats really it. I just wanted some fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Carlos stumbled in the door of his and Cecil’s apartment, tripping over some radioactive weeds that he’d forgot to cut back, and breathed in the sweet smell of Cecil. He looked around for Cecil but didn’t see him anywhere. 

He called out, hoping that he hadn’t been taken back for reeducation again. “Cecil! Honey I’m home! Where are you?” 

Nothing. 

His stomach did a nervous flip and panic started to set in, when he realized how much Cecil meant to him and that he could be hurt. You never know what could happen in Nightvale. What if he was sucked into a third dimension or devoured by some carnivorous smoke?

“Are you here? Is everything ok?” He said, and dropped his stuff onto the nearest table, most of it probably falling on the floor. 

He was answered by pathetic retching noises, followed by whimpering, and a small crash, coming from the bathroom. Carlos gasped and practically sprinted to the other side of the apartment. 

What greeted the scientist wasn’t exactly pleasant, and that’s saying a lot for a scientist, who has a large tolerance for gross things. He looked down at a sweaty, half naked, and almost crying Cecil. He could hardly lift his head to look at Carlos with bashful eyes and pleaded with every ounce of strength for him to leave.

“Please. Please g-go. Don’t want y’to see me… like this.” The voice of Nightvale slurred, sounding hardly like he did on the radio. He laid his head back down in the edge of the toilet and took a shaky breath. He flinched a little when Carlos placed a hand on his back and rubbed little circles into the sweaty skin. 

“I could never leave you. Especially like this. What happened to you, angel?”

“Food poisoning... probably.” Whispered Cecil, not having the strength to attempt to shoo Carlos away. 

“Well, I’ll have to go have a word with Big Rico’s, won’t I?” 

“NO! Carlos…. Shhhh they’re gonna heard you.” Said Cecil with sincere panic in his eyes, right before doubling over again and retching into he toilet. 

“Ok.... ok…. I won’t. Just stay here for a second.” Carlos stood up and dashed to the kitchen, scurrying to get everything he could think of to imitate what his mother did when he was sick. He came back with a cup of water, a cup of tea, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a washcloth, and mint gum all tucked into a bucket. 

“Rinse your mouth, you’ll feel much better, trust me”, He handed Cecil the cup of water and Cecil didn’t protest, rinsing and wiping his mouth on the back of a shaking hand. Carlos wet the washcloth, bent down, and began to wipe the other man face. His big, beautiful, violet eyes stared up at Carlos, who was supporting his head so sweetly. Carlos smiled and got to work on brushing Cecil’s teeth. After the long, hard task of brushing Cecil’s razor sharp teeth, Carlos got on his knees and picked up his boyfriend from the bathroom floor in one fluid sweep. 

“This is going to be freezing, but it’s the only way I’m going to get your fever down.” He warned Cecil as he gently too off his clothes and placed them with he dirty laundry. The scientist helped Cecil keep his balance as he swung his legs into the tub from where he was sitting on the edged, and then got in after him. Carlos sat across from the other Cecil, with his feet tucked neatly under him. He admired the other mans beauty as he gently washed him. He was striking like this, hair plastered to his face, dark freckles standing out on his flushed face. He placed kisses on the blonde’s salty, whitish skin and he blushed a gorgeous violet across his sickly colored cheeks. He giggled slightly at they’re closeness and Carlos’s gentle efforts to wash him off.

All Cecil could manage was a contented hum and a soft smile, as Carlos finished his work, washing him and got him a fresh pair of clothes to wear. Once Cecil was all dried and dressed Carlos support Cecil slowly into the bedroom and lifted him onto the bed. He started to walk out and let his love rest, when Cecil grabbed his arm desperately, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Please, please stay with me, please….” He whispered urgently, as if it were the only importance in the world. He was almost sobbing at this point, staring straight up at Carlos with enormous, longing, tear clouded eyes. 

“Shhh… shhh… of course I’ll stay darling. Just lay back down, love,” Carlos tried to be as sweet and soothing as possible, but he had never done this before and was really unsure how exactly to take care of someone. “I’ll go get you a bucket and turn off the lamp. Do you think you could drink something?”

Cecil just made a muffled “mhmm…” as all three of his eyes fluttered shut. Carlos kissed him ever so softly on the forehead and scurried off to complete his tasks to make Cecil more comfortable. 

He returned and laid next to Cecil, passing a cup of tea with a straw sticking out in, front of him, asking his to take sip. Cecil complied, barley able to lift his head to swallow. “Good,” he praised him, and kissed him sympathetically several times all over his pointy nose, perfectly freckled cheeks, and third eyed forehead. 

“Carlos?” Came a tiny voice out of nowhere. 

“Yes, my love?” Carlos cooed, snugging into Cecil’s neck.

 

There were a million things he wanted to say but didn’t have the strength or the courage: Why are you still here? You’re so perfect and I’m a disgusting mess right now, why do you love me?, Why are you so perfect? Thank you for staying with me, thank you for taking care of me…. But then decided to just say something that summed up that entire list: “I love you”

“I love you too, my beautiful Cecil,”

“Neat...”

And then Cecil was silently, peacefully, beautifully asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wtnv fic.... so tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading


End file.
